rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianne
"No, I don't really know the answer to that...then again, was there ever a question in the first place?"-The MB's conscience '' Profile '''Species: Human Race: Apparently Caucasian Height: She has height? Weight: '''What's a "weight"? '''Age: '''16-17. '''Likes: Logan, sleeping, nice people, sleeping, apples, more sleeping. Dislikes: "Meanies", healthy food, pears, being bossed around, being called "Mary", being called a "failure", Beowolves. Partner: Logan Windel Title: "The Slumbering Enigma" Best Quote: ''"So, if I'm with him, that makes me the good guy...and that makes you a bad guy...that means...you're a big, fat, lying meanie!"'' Fairy Tale Inspiration: Sleeping Beauty Appearance Marianne appears as a young girl. Physically, she appears to be somewhere around 16 to 17 years of age. She has long, black hair, that rolls down to the middle of her back, and she wears a white blouse and sleeved outfit. Her lower body is comprised of black shoes and white knee high stockings. Her most notable feature is her violet shaded eyes. Biography Nothing is really known about Marianne's past. She was discovered one day covered in Dust by a traveling Logan, and appeared to be sleeping near some abandoned ruins. She was then awoken by Logan's presence, once he proceeded to trip on her sleeping form. Apparently, she had been sleeping for so long, that the infrastructure of the ruins itself were rooted around and into her body. Even stranger, she seemingly doesn't remember anything before her slumber, much to Logan's frustration. Having woke up, the girl automatically befriended him, and began to follow the traveler around wherever he went, despite his attempts to get rid of her.Eventually, Logan realized that Marianne was something special. Thus, he decided to take her along as his sidekick, and traveling aid, due to his crippling condition. Currently, she is at Beacon with Logan, as he is her legal guardian. Personality Marianne has no clue of what's going on half the time. The other half is used in calling Logan various rude names. She is naive and childish, but this is due to her lacking any sort of mannerisms. As such, her curiosity often gets her into trouble, much to the displeasure of Logan. She fails to comprehend even the simplest of concepts, such as how to eat an apple. Ironically, this is all she will ever eat. Despite this, Marianne can show maturity...when she wants to. When danger arrives, Marianne is always quick to defend her friends, and she has a strong sense of loyalty to those around her. She will always repay a debt, much to Logan's annoyance. In combat, she can waver between being a brat to being a skilled combatant depending on whether or not she knows what she's doing. One curious aspect about Marianne's personality, is that she seems to be more rude towards males more so than females. Logan is, of course, the only exception to this. She will go out of her way to insult both genders alike. However, it would seem that she often remembers her manners, or at least attempts to be polite when interacting with other females. Usually. With at that said, there is really only one thing that Marianne won't taunt about openly. She has a distinctive fear against Beowolf Grimm of any kind due to an incident regarding her childhood. Apparently it consisted of her having a nightmare one night, but the rest she does not remember. As such, she will lose all her bravado and instantly flee or break down. The mere sound of a Beowolf's roar is enough to reduce her to into a hyperventilating mess. As a result, she has a great dislike and fear for the soulless creature. Abilities and Fighting Skills ''"Do I have to fight? I don't wanna! I wanna an apple first! Give me apples!"-'''The MB's conscience Make no mistake, Marianne can indeed fight. When she wants to. But when she does, she can display unique skills. She seems to have the power to conjure up Dust and then ignite it, whether they be from her palm or from thin air. The flames can range from 3rd degree burning, to being cool enough for medical use. Not that she knows any medicinal usages. More likely than not, this is probably due to her exposure to Dust firsthand when Logan discovered her. Despite her attitude and stature, she is a versatile fighter, able to strike fast, dodge quickly, and enforce her attacks with power if needed. These two powers alone are well enough for her to tear apart any who stand in her way. However, Marianne does posses two extra powers due to the unusual nature of her Semblance. These abilities are seen as quirks, and are not regularly used in combat situations. The first, is the fact that Marianne is tolerable to any sort of pain. When she was found, Logan spent hours removing the pieces of rubble twisted inside her. However, she simply stared at him, as if he were doing something alien. At once, Logan realized that the girl in front of him had a congenital insensitivity to pain. Any damage to her is not registered, and thus, she can function despite any injuries. She could be stabbed multiple times, and would have no clue what is happening to her. Furthermore, Marianne has a bad habit for falling asleep at the most inconvenient of times. This could be considered the ultimate defense mechanism, combined with her inability to feel pain. However, she lacks control over this power, and thus it occurs randomly at any given time. And just because she cannot feel pain, that doesn't mean she cannot die either. With the unpredictability of this power, Marianne could fall asleep at any given time, even in the middle of a battle. Furthermore, the duration of her slumber can range from a minimum of 3 minutes, to who knows how long. As a result, this power in particular frustrates Logan to no end, especially since he's the one one who has to deal with her sleeping form. Her Aura glows purple. Combat Style Marianne will usually use a style of tactical offense and defense. By surrounding herself in flames, she can attack freely, while keeping imposing enemies at bay. Furthermore, she can summon these flames anywhere, using strategies to place her enemies into traps that will result in them burning alive. Of course, she lacks the patience in doing all this, and so usually prefers to just throw fire all over the place... Relationships Logan Windel : Unfortunately for him, Logan is pretty much Marianne's first and only true friend. Having been the one to discover her, she is rather clingy towards him, much to his obvious annoyance. She's not above insulting him, and quite frankly has no regard of the consequences she puts him through when falling asleep randomly. Despite this, Marianne would always defend Logan through any cause, sometimes going to ridiculous levels to make him realize that. Commander Black : It has become clear that Marianne has developed feelings for Black. Initially starting out as a friend, Marianne soon came to enjoy the boy's presence. This bond has grown into a full fledged relationship, and Marianne now considers him to be her boyfriend. As such, she will protect Black without hesitation and will always defend him. The Story So Far.... Location: Wherever Logan is.... Theme: Purple Author's Musings Ok, ok this is the last character I swear! Just wanted to give Logan an....interesting sidekick. And its my first female on the fanon! After her, I won't be making any new characters for quite a while. Counting on you Marianne. Song was made by me on Mixcraft 6. Know what that means? The song is mine. Touch it, and I will eviscerate you. Category:Fan Made Character Category:MB's Property Category:Accepted Character